No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: "I wanted to take a swing at her, personally" Logan smirked, "Well, if you didn't...you should be rewarded." BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON Jogan- Sexual mentions


Camera lights flashed, men waving recorders leaned over the barrier towards Julian; shouting dozens of questions into his face, a jumble of mashed words, undecipherable and irritating.

He turned his head, casting his eyes towards each camera in turn, allowing them a photograph of him as he walked the red carpet. One man practically leapt over the barrier separating the paparazzi from the stars, shoving his recorder into Julian's face, shouting out his question to be heard over the masses of screams.

"Julian! Mr. Larson! Are you walking the carpet alone tonight? No female companions!"

That question sent sparks across the other interviewers, each desperately scrabbling forward to hear the reply. Dark brown eyes flickered slowly before the award winning Cheshire grin worked across his handsome features.

"No, no female companions tonight."

The paparazzi went crazy, question after question being flung in his direction.

'_Is there someone else?'_

'_Was she unable to attend?'_

'_Are the rumors of you settling down true!'_

Julian waved them off, heading down the long stretch of fabric that lead to three hours of hell. Word travelled fast, it seemed, as there was now at least fifteen more men and women carrying cameras and recorders, each screaming his name as loud as possible.

"Julian! JULIAN! This is the first red carpet you have walked alone since your break back into show biz! Is there a reason for this new development? Is there currently someone in your life?" A red haired woman queried, shoving her microphone into Julian's face.

With a heavy sigh, the actor rubbed his eyes. One premier. Just one. Three hours and he could go back to Dalton, and sleep.

"Yes."

The lights flashed four dozen times a minute; the already deafening roar grew, fangirls gasped in horror.

Julian sighed heavily, walking away from the large group of interviewers, despite their howling protests.

Two hours, fifty seven minutes.

And counting.

* * *

Julian pushed open his heavy door; stumbling through it onto the soft carpet. Tugging impatiently at his tie, the actor carelessly ran a hand through his hair- slamming the door closed.

"Fuck."

"Such foul language."

Julian stopped, a smile crossing his face as he shrugged off his jacket.

"How long have you been in here, Princess?"

Logan frowned at the nickname, "Since the beginning of the red carpet, I watched it on your television. You gave millions of girls a reason to cry, you know. It's all over the gossip websites. Julian Larson's secret lover."

"Do you care that people know?"

"Not really."

Buttons slipped open under Julian's fingertips. The black belt tugged free from the loops; button snapping and fly being unzipped, a heavy sigh came from the direction of Julian's bed; it was hard to see in the darkness but he could just make out the sight of Logan's chest exposed from under the blankets.

"Like what you see?" Julian smirked, stepping into the sliver of moonlight, the bright light illuminating his skin.

"Always."

Shucking his pants and heading to the bed, slipping between the warm covers, Julian sank into the soft mattress. Logan's strong arms curled around him, drawing him back against his bare chest, their skin pressed together with delightful heat.

A soft kiss touched his shoulder, Logan nuzzling into Julian's neck from behind.

"You did well tonight, Jules. Very moviestar-esque."

"I hate things like that." Julian yawned, sinking back into his boyfriend's chest.

"Still, you did well. You didn't even threaten to kill someone; though…" A pause, the hands wrapped around him drifting lower, "I did think you were going to take a lunge at one of the interviewers."

Air hissed between Julian's teeth as Logan's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, "I wanted to, but I figure my declaration of non-singleness was going to get me enough attention, why add an assault charge to it?"

Logan chuckled, gliding his tongue down the smooth stretch of exposed skin at Julian's neck.

"Your self control astounds me; maybe you deserve a little something for it?"

The teasing hand slipped lower, caressing in barely there circles. Julian groaned, his head dropping back onto Logan's shoulder.

"There were _lots _of paparazzi there, Logan. _Lots _of people I wanted to hurt more than a little bit."

One of Logan's fingers slid slowly down, rubbing against Julian's erection, making him whine and push his hips up. Logan smiled into his boyfriend's shoulder, "Lots of them?"

The brunette thrust his hips forward, grinding and whining in an attempt to get more friction; more of Logan's hands on him, "Heaps."

Logan let his tongue flick out behind Julian's ear, his unoccupied hand smoothly running up and down his boyfriend's chest. Slowly, he inched his other hand deeper into Julian's black boxers, letting his whole hand wrap around him, groaning as Julian's pleasured whine met his ears.

"Then I guess I better make your reward worth it."


End file.
